jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy (Boss)
Jimmy is the boss of Central Stamen, a part of the Homeflower area that can only be accessed after completing Central Hub. He appears to be Jimmy's representation of his own self-loathing, which manifests as a bitter, vulgar version of himself. This version of Jimmy is the only character in the game to swear, and throws several insults your way before battling you. Defeating him is required to access Central Stamen's Nexus Point, and it is the only Nexus Point guarded by a boss. During the fight, Jimmy will transform into his various different forms you've unlocked throughout the game. He will transform into every form he has except Punch Tanaka and the Pheonix in order of unlock - Blob at 7/8ths health, Goon at 6/8ths, Flower at 5/8ths, all the way down to Vampire at 1/8th. Most of his forms have no noticeable weaknesses or resistances, but his Pumpkin form has a 75% physical resistance and his Pumpkin and Vampire forms are weak to holy. Attacks/Actions Jimmy Form * Jimmy will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Jimmy will glare at you, doing nothing and wasting his turn. Blob Form * Jimmy will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Jimmy will tense like a python waiting to strike, and will counter all physical moves dealt to it that turn. * Jimmy will hock up something gross, inflicting Sick on all party members. Goon Form * Jimmy will push you around while mocking you, dealing 150% physical damage to one party member. * Jimmy will smirk, doing nothing. However, next turn, he will play rough, dealing 200% physical damage to all party members. Flower Form * Jimmy will whiz by with an open palm, dealing physical damage to all party members. * Jimmy will bathe you in ultraviolet light, dealing 150% magical damage to one party member. * Jimmy will smile, doing nothing. However, next turn, he will apply first aid, healing 3,000 of his own HP. Bird Form * Jimmy will yammer abrasively, dealing 25% physical damage to all party members, Startling them, and stopping any physical counters. * Jimmy will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to two party members (300% total). * Jimmy will always alternate the previous two attacks, and will never perform either twice in a row. Bear Form * Jimmy will stand on his hind legs and roar, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting the Unguarded status. * Jimmy will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to four party members (600% total). Next turn, he will be tired, and will be unable to act. * Jimmy will slam head-first into the party, dealing 200% physical damage to all party members and taking 600 damage himself. Pumpkin Form * Jimmy will summon fire from the netherworld, dealing magical damage to one party member. * Jimmy will release a mysterious force, dealing 50% magical damage to all party members. * Jimmy will chuckle, doing nothing. However, next turn, he will release a torrent of liquid flame, dealing 150% magical damage to all party members. Vampire Form * Jimmy will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing magical damage to all party members. * Jimmy will surround himself with a magic barrier, and will reflect all magic moves dealt to it that turn. * At some point during this phase, Jimmy will turn Ethereal, giving him 75% physical resistance. In addition, while Ethereal, Jimmy's moveset will change. At this point, his skills become the following: ** Jimmy will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing magical damage to all party members. ** Jimmy will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. ** Jimmy will materialize all around you, leeching 100% physical damge from all party members. Doing this will remove his Ethereal resistance, and he will go back to using normal moves. Strategy Jimmy isn't terribly difficult for the first few phases of fight - His regular form is EXTREMELY weak, and his Blob, Goon, and Flower forms are all still fairly easy. Jimmy's bird form can be worrisome - especially with its high agility - but it doesn't deal too much damage, so as long as you know it'll alternate attacks (heal/attack on rampage, guard or use priority moves otherwise cause it'll startle you) it's still pretty easy. The Bear form is when this fight gets genuinely difficult, as it deals massive damage fairly frequently. At this point, the fight is more than halfway over, so it may be worth just trying to Rampage him down the second he gets into Bear form to end the fight there, or at least get him to switch quickly. Pumpkin doesn't deal high damage often and is weak to Holy, so if you keep your health up and use Sunshine you should be fine. At Vampire form, the fight is nearly over. Just make sure to only use magical attacks when he's ethereal and only use physical attacks when he's not (otherwise he may Reflect it). He deals much more damage and can heal when he becomes Ethereal, so you should try to take him out before then. Overall, this fight is fairly easy for this point in the game. how i started the fight i got lucky with a crit combined with andrews abilities(focus and analysis) and that vaporize(600% magic damage)plus the triple damage he transformed for 3 turns in a row wasted 2 of them. i used bear rampage then did the above with undulating lars then guarded the next turn(cept andrew). Symbolism Please note that this is purely speculative. Jimmy, as a boss, most likely represnts his self loathing and poor self-image, as well as his feelings of guilt for the ailment he's infected with causing emotional pain in his family. Category:Character Category:Boss